


Семена

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлоку скучно, и он находит себе новое увлечение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240332) by [thesardine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardine/pseuds/thesardine). 



Дело было в мае. Джон ушёл на свою мерзкую работу лечить ветрянку, конъюнктивит и другие скучные болезни, а Шерлок тем временем растянулся в халате на диване, пятками упираясь в подлокотник. Он смотрел в потолок так долго, что глаза начали болеть от напряжения. Всё вокруг было чудовищно, ужасно, невероятно, недопустимо, тошнотворно, тлетворно тоскливым. Омерзительно, отвратительно, одуряюще скучным. Ну, просто безобразно обыденным. Джон впустую тратил время на своём проклятом рабочем месте, а Шерлок изнемогал тут от… от своей словоохотливости. Вот, точно.  
Внезапно Шерлок сел и схватил с кофейного столика коробку с пшеничными крекерами, которую он конфисковал у миссис Хадсон этим утром, когда изрядно проголодался. Детектив решительно открыл упаковку, намереваясь съесть один крекер. Только один, чтобы оградить себя от ворчания Джона или, возможно (что вероятнее), наоборот вызвать его. Крекер был квадратной формы, приготовленный из тоненьких полосочек пшеничного теста, уложенных в один ряд. На печенье был клетчатый узор, похожий на тот, что остаётся на мясе, когда его отбивают специальным молоточком. Таким образом, чтобы приготовить крекеры, сначала сделали очень длинный лист из теста, нанесли на него узор, запекли, расфасовали печенья в пакеты, а потом упаковали в эту коробку, на обороте которой было вырезано квадратное (в форме крекера) отверстие и нарисована пунктирная стрелка, указывающая на надпись, сделанную заглавными буквами и гласящую: «ВЫРАСТИ УКРОП!».  
К квадратному отверстию была приклеена большая картонка. Шерлок оторвал её и отбросил коробку на стол. Очевидно, ВЫРАСТИТЬ УКРОП! нужно было из этой квадратной карточки. Шерлок снова взял коробку и прочитал инструкцию. Видите, до чего довело его вынужденное безделье? Коль скоро в Шерлоке проснулся интерес к сельскому хозяйству, Джон теперь пожалеет, что устроился на работу, когда увидит, как квартиру захватывает УКРОП! «Найди себе хобби» - как-то сказал Шерлоку Джон. Вот он и нашёл его.  
Карточку нужно было замачивать в воде от двух до четырёх часов, а затем оторвать верхний слой перед посадкой. Всё очень просто. Шерлок запустил коробкой через всю комнату, та отскочила от кожаного кресла и улетела в неизвестном направлении. Рядом с Шерлоком стояла кружка с чаем, которую Джон принёс ему этим утром. Чай уже остыл и покрылся блестящей плёнкой. Шерлок мстительно согнул картонку пополам, наслаждаясь тем, что опять кладёт вещи туда, где им быть не следует. От чая картонка тут же намокла и приобрела тёмный оттенок, поглощая питательные вещества.  
Ах, да – питательные вещества. Шерлок нагнул голову между колен, чтобы посмотреть под диван. Если он постарается, то, возможно, ему удастся насобирать достаточно пыли – под диваном она свалялась в длинные завитки, похожие на виноградную лозу. Выглядели они, конечно, вполне подходяще, но, вероятно, для поддержания жизни в растениях там было слишком мало питательных веществ – поэтому, нужно будет добавить туда какое-нибудь удобрение. Ну, например, растолчённые крекеры и хлеб. Хотя, еду сейчас так сильно обрабатывают, что там даже микробы не могут выжить. А это негативно скажется на его эксперименте, главной идеей которого было: если посадить укроп, то ВЫРАСТЕТ УКРОП! В «Набиско»* придумали хорошую вещь.   
Шерлок поднялся с места. В Риджентс-парк была земля. Нужно просто набрать достаточное количество: на коробке было сказано использовать для посадки восьмидюймовый горшок. Конечно, у Шерлока не было цветочных горшков, поэтому он пошёл на кухню, чтобы отыскать подходящую ёмкость. Его поиски закончились, когда он наткнулся на миску, из которой сегодня утром Джон ел сухой завтрак с мёдом и орехами (там тоже не могли выжить бактерии). Эта кремового цвета керамическая миска с двумя ярко-голубыми полосками по краю отлично подойдёт Шерлоку. Теперь ему нужно было что-то, чтобы складывать землю в эту миску. Шерлок знал, что у него есть совок, но понятия не имел, где тот лежит. Или, по правде говоря, он знал, что совок валяется в его комнате за шкафом, но это было очень далеко, и, поэтому, Шерлок взял большую металлическую ложку, которой Джон обычно размешивал макароны, так как та лежала совсем рядом – на полке с разными столовыми приборами.   
Шерлок не был одет для улицы. Лондон – не варварская Флорида, здесь нельзя разгуливать по городу в пижаме. Социальные нормы требовали от него, чтобы он пошёл в свою комнату и оделся, а это в его планы не входило. Шерлок надел туфли на босу ногу и захватил миску и огромную ложку, решив, что просто пойдёт в таком виде в парк и сделает вид, что он сумасшедший. Это было несложно.   
  
  
Вечером пришёл Джон. Он принёс рыбу с жареной картошкой и положил свои покупки на кухонный стол. Потеряв крекеры, Шерлок теперь умирал от голода, но всё равно решил, что Джон должен доказать, что любит его, и, поэтому, так и остался лежать на диване, подёргивая струны на скрипке, которая в ответ издавала печальную и неблагозвучную мелодию.  
\- Шерлок, - позвал его Джон. – Что это такое? – очевидно, он спрашивал про миску с землёй, которая была миской с землёй и ничем другим, поэтому Шерлок не удостоил друга ответом. Он лёг на бок, держа скрипку наподобие банджо. Джон вышел из кухни и встал в дверях.  
\- Я из неё ем, - сказал он.   
Что ж, теперь не будет. Сузив глаза, Шерлок с вызовом посмотрел на Джона, и тот, тяжело вздохнув, отступил на кухню. Да, Шерлок любого мог вывести из себя. Он согнул колени и принялся наигрывать блюграсс, который слышал в Теннеси. Возможно, ему следовало поехать с гастролями на юг Америки и на время оставить квартиру в полное распоряжение Джона. Всё равно никаких интересных преступлений в Лондоне больше не предвидится, потому что все вокруг идиоты – вряд ли вообще кто-то заметит, что Шерлок уехал. Джон поставил тарелку с картофелем и рыбой в поле зрения Шерлока, и тот окинул её взглядом. Одна только мысль о том, что он должен съесть такое количество жира, вызвала у него отвращение.  
Держа в руке вторую тарелку, Джон подвинул лодыжки Шерлока и сел на другой конец дивана.  
\- Господи, Шерлок, у тебя ноги воняют! – сказал Джон и отодвинулся подальше. Шерлок попытался поджать колени, но, лёжа на боку в такой позе, он едва мог сыграть что-нибудь. Джон смотрел на него с любопытством, и Шерлоку удалось вытянуть из скрипки одну печальную ноту. Он был невыносим, и от него плохо пахло. У Шерлока определённо было что-то общее с американцами.   
\- Ты что, ходил в парк в пижаме?  
Теперь уже настал черёд Шерлока удивляться. Детектив знал, на основе чего он сам делает логические выводы, но Джон обычно не был таким проницательным.   
\- Объясни, - потребовал Шерлок, и это было первым словом, произнесённым им за прошедшие три дня.   
Джон поставил тарелку на колени. Картофель и рыба всё ещё были завёрнуты в бумагу, и Шерлок краем глаза наблюдал, как по ней расползаются жирные пятна. Джон облизывал пальцы, которыми до этого трогал политую соусом рыбу и мерзкие, немытые и вонючие ноги Шерлока. Какой странный он врач.  
\- На отворотах твоих рукавов грязь, - начал Джон. – Но это не пыль из квартиры – слишком тёмная. Это явно земля. Ты взял мою миску и ложку, пошёл в пижаме в парк и набрал там земли. И ты не надевал носков, поэтому твои ноги воняют, а на пятках волдыри.  
Шерлок щипнул струну.  
\- А почему именно в парк?  
Обдумывая ответ, Джон положил в рот кусочек картофеля.  
\- Ну, мозоли небольшие – значит, ты ходил недалеко, но если бы ты решил в таком виде стянуть землю из чьего-то сада, хозяева сразу же позвонили в полицию. Тогда бы тебе пришлось спасаться бегством, но, опять же, волдыри слишком маленькие, так что…  
\- Меня бы не заметили, - заявил Шерлок.  
\- Не заметили бы, как ты в одной пижаме копаешься ложкой в чьём-то ящике для цветов на окне?  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и снова ущипнул струну. Бдзинь, бдзинь, бдзинь. Внезапно он сел и отложил скрипку.  
\- Я бы сделал всё очень быстро, и меня бы не поймали, но ты прав – я был в парке, - Шерлок взял в руки тарелку с картофелем и рыбой, вдруг почувствовав зверский голод.  
\- Господи, Шерлок, ты хотя бы жуй, - заметил Джон.  
  
  
Следующий день настал, а в Лондоне по-прежнему не было ни одного преступления. Джон, как обычно, принёс Шерлоку чай, а потом присел на краешек дивана, явно собираясь сказать что-то неприятное.  
\- Я знаю, тебе это не понравится…  
Если бы Шерлок смог закатить глаза ещё сильнее, он наверняка повредил бы мозг. И тогда вина за вред, причинённый величайшему уму, целиком лежала бы на Джоне Уотсоне. Шерлок вообще с лёгкостью мог сделать Джона виновным в чём угодно – тот был просто создан для того, чтобы на него перекладывали ответственность.  
\- … но ты не думал показаться кому-нибудь? Например… психиатру?  
Шерлок замер на месте.  
\- Я просто имею в виду, что… это ненормально быть…таким подавленным, Шерлок.  
Вот оно – неотвратимое предательство. Шерлоку стоило предвидеть, что это случится. Тебе нужна помощь, Шерлок, с тобой что-то не так. С тобой всё время что-то не так.   
\- Так пропишите мне что-нибудь, доктор, чтобы я был здоровым и нормальным – тогда все будут счастливы, - резко сказал Шерлок. Он всё также продолжал смотреть в потолок, но совсем не оттого, что не мог вынести взгляда Джона. Что за глупости.   
\- Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы ты был нормальным, - тихо ответил Джон. – Прости. Забудь, что я сказал, - он встал, надел куртку и покинул квартиру, бормоча какую-то чушь про стиральный порошок. Шерлок услышал, как закрылась входная дверь, оставляя его в тишине пустой квартиры. Молчание давило на Шерлока так, что, казалось, можно было протянуть руку и потрогать его.  
Жизнь была безнадёжно тоскливой. Невыносимо скучной. Химические эксперименты казались нудными и бессмысленными. Бесконечные просторы Интернета были переполнены всяким вздором и безграмотной ложью. Заняться было абсолютно нечем, а если и остались ещё какие-то дела, то ради них не стоило шевелить и пальцем.  
Шерлок скатился с дивана и встал на ноги. Сейчас он мог заняться двумя вещами:  
1) Морфин  
2)…  
2)…  
2)…  
Но вместо этого Шерлок решил полить своё растение, по капельке выдавливая на него воду из крошечной пипетки. Этот процесс занял у него около часа. Потом Шерлок сделал пятьдесят отжиманий, три приседания, а после, потеряв всякий интерес к жизни, свалился на пол прямо посреди комнаты. Теперь он проголодался. Было бы неплохо, если бы его утренний чай сам сейчас пришёл к нему. Шерлок даже протянул руку, но не достал, потому что кружка стояла в шести футах от него. Детектив вздохнул, и его рука безвольно упала на пол, словно макаронина. Шерлок перевернулся на живот и тут заметил что-то в проёме под креслом. Его крекеры! Увы, они тоже были слишком далеко. Шерлок прижался щекой к полу и стал проводить внимательное, хотя и довольно поверхностное исследование волокон ковра. Они были тоньше в тех местах, где чаще всего ходили люди, и где как раз и лежал сейчас Шерлок. Ковёр был ровесником квартиры, и, таким образом, на нём скопились отмершие частички кожи всех предыдущих жильцов. Судя по узору и изношенности, это происходило на протяжении восемнадцати лет. Восемнадцатилетний слой чьей-то отмершей кожи, к которому Шерлок сейчас прижимался лицом. Фу.  
Шерлок вздохнул. Если бы он не был таким ленивым, то встал бы и приготовил себе сэндвич или нашёл бы что-нибудь съедобное среди недельных запасов Джона. Он не мог решить, что сильнее – голод или лень. Джону стоило хотя бы ради приличия накормить его перед тем, как назвать психом и убежать. Определённо, Джон был совершенно бесполезным соседом. Шерлок приподнялся на локтях и начал долгое и тяжелое путешествие ползком по полу.  
Добравшись до коробки с крекерами, он лёг на бок, свернувшись вокруг кресла, словно запятая. Надпись на упаковке кричала: «ВЫРАСТИ УКРОП!», несмотря на то, что на картинках были изображены морковь, помидоры и нечто похожее на клевер. «Интересно, - подумал Шерлок, - были ли все эти растения в других коробках с крекером?» Едва ли.  
Шерлок съел один крекер. Из-за того, что тот состоял из нескольких волокнистых слоёв, его поедание нельзя было назвать очень аккуратной процедурой, особенно если каждый слой выгрызался отдельно от других.   
  
  
Вернулся Джон. Он погремел чем-то на кухне и побродил некоторое время по гостиной.   
\- А, вот ты где, - сказал доктор, найдя растянувшегося на полу Шерлока. Тот успел съесть три крекера до того, как его стало тошнить от них, и теперь чертил ногтём математически идеальную спираль из крошек. В дюйме от носа Шерлока Джон поставил на пол бумажную чашечку, как будто иначе тот бы её не заметил.  
\- Масала**, - сказал Джон.   
Не приведи Господь, у них когда-нибудь иссякнут потоки чая.  
Джон снял ботинки, перешагнул через Шерлока и сел в кресло. Некоторое время он просто молчал.   
\- Шерлок, - наконец сказал Джон. Детектив закрыл глаза. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Понятно? А ты… не выглядишь радостным. Именно поэтому… поэтому я и сказал это, а не потому… не потому, что хочу поменять тебя. Прости, - Джон поставил ногу другу на бедро и лёгонько толкнул, словно собаку. – Хорошо?  
\- Мммф, - ответил Шерлок.  
Вздохнув, Джон снова откинулся на спинку кресла. Потом он наклонился и стянул крекеры у Шерлока.  
\- Что это тут у тебя? – спросил он, несмотря на то, что фотография и надпись на всю коробку ясно отвечали на его вопрос. Шерлок услышал, как доктор перевернул упаковку и затих на некоторое время. Внезапно, Шерлок пожалел, что расстался с крекерами без боя.  
\- Так ты поэтому взял мою миску? И землю? Эй! – Джон снова лёгонько толкнул друга ногой, и тот снизошёл до того, чтобы поднять голову.  
\- Твои ноги тоже не розами пахнут, Уотсон, - язвительно сказал он. Джон недоверчиво хмыкнул, поражённый этим заявлением (как будто бы это известие для него было чем-то из ряда вон, а не постоянным положением вещей).  
\- Твои ноги действительно пахли – это констатация факта! С каких это пор ты обижаешься на факты?  
Туше.  
На самом деле, ступни Джона были тёплыми и довольно приятными, но это только лишний раз подчёркивало, как замёрз сам Шерлок.  
\- Никогда о таком не слышал, - задумчиво пробормотал Джон. – Я спрошу у миссис Хадсон, где она их взяла. – Он снова легонько надавил ногой на бок Шерлока и стал поглаживать его пальцами по рёбрам. Шерлок сунул под подбородок чашку с масалой, чтобы согреть шею.  
  
  
На следующий день Шерлок вырезал из коробки с крекерами длинный равнобедренный треугольник и пририсовал чёрную запятую. Теперь надпись читалась так: «ВЫРАСТИ, УКРОП!». Шерлок прикрепил её к своей миске с землёй.  
Вскоре в квартире начали появляться пакеты с семенами, засунутые во все возможные щели: между книг, за хлеб, под ковёр, под диванные подушки. После этой своеобразной попытки Джона поддержать проклюнувшееся «увлечение» Шерлока у детектива появилось пятнадцать разновидностей семян. Шерлок отыскал их все за полчаса и разложил на подоконнике, а потом решил подстричь ногти на ногах.   
В конце концов, Шерлок сломался. Он принял душ, побрился, оделся и стрелой помчался к ближайшему банкомату. Детектив снял со счёта столько денег, сколько позволял снять аппарат, а после не оставил без внимания ни одну протянутую ладонь из своей сети бездомных. Затем он попытал счастье в подпольных игральных клубах. Безрезультатно! Добрый Самаритянин наслал проклятие на Лондон! После этого Шерлок купил большую металлическую ложку и полиэтиленовый пакет и вернулся на Бейкер-стрит с двадцатью пятью фунтами земли, которые он позаимствовал в парке. Дома Шерлок наполнил ею каждую чашку, каждую миску, каждую пластиковую ёмкость и посадил там майоран, розмарин, тимьян, базилик, мяту, душицу, бархатцы (?), петрушку, хрен, лавровый лист, лук-резанец, кориандр, шалфей, лимонную траву и сладкий укроп. Он сложил всё это на подоконник и отошёл назад. И что теперь делать? Что теперь, чтотеперьчтотеперьчтотеперь? Шерлок опустился на подлокотник кожаного кресла и посмотрел на свои руки. Почему-то ему казалось, что они должны трястись, хотя, на самом деле, это было не так. Руки были очень грязными. Шерлок встал и помыл их.   
  
  
На следующий день у Шерлока нашлось небольшое дельце на сайте, а ещё через день Джон радостно сказал ему:   
-Эй, у тебя тут появились маленькие ростки!   
Он широко улыбнулся недоверчиво смотрящему на него другу. Шерлок дождался, пока Джон уйдёт, потом встал и посмотрел на свой укроп. Там действительно проглядывала небольшая зелёная поросль. Шерлок почувствовал какое-то необъяснимое радостное волнение. «Это просто растение», - сказал он себе. Растения растут сами – Шерлок даже ничего и не делал.  
Появившийся в дверях кухни Джон спросил его:  
\- Собираешься их для чего-то использовать?   
Шерлок оцепенел. Джон не должен был видеть, как он смотрит на укроп. Шерлок сам не знал, почему. Он заставил себя расслабиться и резко обернулся, фальшиво улыбаясь:  
\- А ты хочешь заставить меня что-то с ними делать?  
Брови Джона доползли чуть ли не до самых волос:  
\- Кто? Я?  
Шерлок мысленно попросил Бога впредь оградить его от умственно неполноценных. Детектив подошёл к дивану и снова плюхнулся на него.  
\- Да, Джон, - очень терпеливо объяснил он. Доктор не ответил, но Шерлок всё равно заметил, как тот улыбается. Детектив уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы Джон не увидел его собственной, совершенно искренней улыбки.  
  
  
В Лондоне случилась серия великолепных ограблений, которые две недели удерживали ненасытный мозг Шерлока от пожирания самого себя. Когда детектив в следующий раз упал на диван, он был так утомлён, что тут же заснул беспробудным сном.  
Вскоре он проснулся, резко подскочив на месте: что-то было не так. Шерлок скатился с дивана и тут же в чём-то запутался. Одеяло. Шерлок врезался в кофейный столик, перемахнул через него и побежал к своим растениям. Чашка, ему нужна чашка или какая-нибудь другая ёмкость для полива. Он посмотрел вокруг. Что ему нужно? Он снова огляделся.  
\- Я уже полил их, - сказал Джон. Он читал газету.   
\- Мхмммм, - ответил Шерлок. Точно, ему нужна была чашка с водой, чтобы полить растения. Ему нужно…  
\- Шерлок, я уже всё сделал. Иди спать.  
Шерлок посмотрел на него.  
\- Я полил твои растения, с ними всё хорошо. Иди теперь спать.  
Наконец, Джон встал и подвёл Шерлока к дивану. Он заставил его лечь, снова накрыл одеялом и постоял рядом некоторое время. Когда Шерлок начал засыпать, Джон наклонился и погладил его по щеке. Это было приятно.  
  
  
 _Унылый: прилагательное – испытывающий уныние, грустный. Безрадостный, скучный; наводящий уныние своим однообразием, монотонностью._  
Шерлок лежал на диване спиной к комнате, закутавшись в халат. Его жизнь наводила уныние своим однообразием и монотонностью.   
Джон вернулся домой. Шерлок слышал, как он выкладывает покупки на кухне. Джон был слишком недальновидным, чтобы понять, как всё отвратительно.  _Отвратительный – производное от слова «отвернуть». Мерзкий, жалкий, гнусный, несчастный, низкий, безнадёжный, никчёмный._ Шерлок услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверка холодильника, как тихо зашуршала обёрточная бумага. Почему Джон не видит всего этого? Как он может жить день за днём, выполняя одни и те же бессмысленные задания, леча одних и тех же глупых пациентов от их однообразных, пустячных болезней?  
Шерлок вжался лицом в диванную подушку, пытаясь не задохнуться при этом. Как тяжело было выносить это тягостное, нудное существование. Ему надоело это чувствовать. (Врачи называли их «лекарственными средствами», но стоило только Шерлоку тайком начать принимать их, это назвали «незаконной и саморазрушающей наркотической зависимостью». Абсурд. ( _Абсурд: заимствование из французского языка. От латинского Absurdum – что означает «нелепо», «глупо»_ ).  
Рядом послышалось тихое клацанье ножниц. Шерлок посмотрел через плечо и увидел Джона, стоящего в дверях кухни.  
\- Мне нужно немного укропа. Ты ведь не против?  
Шерлок снова отвернулся. Пусть Джон делает что хочет. Хоть всю квартиру спалит, какое ему дело? Шерлок, не мигая, уставился на коричневую спинку кожаного дивана и внезапно понял, что боится дышать, ожидая лязганья ножниц. Немного приглушённое, оно, наконец, послышалось рядом с дальним окном. После того, как Джон вернулся на кухню, Шерлок выждал некоторое время, а потом поднялся и стал проверять свои растения.   
Укропа из коробки с крекерами с самого начала было гораздо меньше, чем других растений, которые принёс Джон. Теперь же оба подоконника не просто были заставлены чашками с землёй – на них зеленели молодые всходы. Джон подрезал их жалкие запасы укропа, оставив только четыре дюйма жёлто-зелёного стебля с редкими пучками листьев, торчавших то здесь, то там. Они непременно отрастут снова. Когда-нибудь. Всё в порядке. Всё просто замечательно. В любом случае – это всего лишь растения.   
В отражении на оконном стекле Шерлок видел, как Джон смотрит в жёлтый блокнотный лист, изучая рецепт из Интернета, записанный неразборчивым врачебным почерком. Всё ещё держа в руке укроп, доктор рассматривал список купленных продуктов. Шерлок оторвал мёртвый листок от базилика. Затем он проделал эту процедуру со всеми остальными растениями.   
Джон приправил белую рыбу лимоном, укропом и разными овощами. Он безуспешно пытался разложить всё это как можно красивее. Шерлоку даже на расстоянии было видно, что брокколи переварена, а, по его мнению, сложно было найти что-то более отвратительное, чем переваренная брокколи. Джон очистил стол от книг, документов и растений, и Шерлок тихо сел рядом.   
Когда Шерлок в спешке сажал семена в мае, он не записал, где какие растения посадил. Как только они подросли, их можно было распознать по листьям, но Шерлок всё равно решил повесить на них таблички для удобства Джона.   
Доктор открыл бутылку сансера, и Шерлок принялся изучать содержимое своей тарелки. Джон не пожалел укропной приправы, и Шерлоку удалось разглядеть в ней тёмно-зелёные нитевидные листочки. Он наклонил голову. Шерлок чувствовал, точнее, думал, что…  
\- Ты можешь улыбнуться, - сказал Джон, и Шерлок замер. – Мне кажется, будто ты всегда запрещаешь себе улыбаться, - в его голосе слышались дразнящие нотки, и уголки губ Шерлока против его воли сами поползли вверх.  
\- Молодец! – сказал Джон, но Шерлок не обратил на него внимания. Он пробовал приправу, которую Джон приготовил из выращенного им укропа. Она была замечательной.  
  
  
  
Однажды Шерлок вернулся домой и обнаружил, что Джон установил ящики для растений и оставил пятидесятифунтовый мешок с землёй у камина. На следующий день, когда Шерлок был в настроении, он выставил все растения на открытый воздух.  
  
В середине августа, удаляя мёртвые листья, детектив заметил нечто необычное. Из всех семян, которые приобрёл Джон, бархатцы оказались самыми бесполезными. В душе Шерлок негодовал, что заботится о таких никчёмных растениях, но всё также продолжал обрывать отмершие соцветия, несмотря на то, что Джон всё равно не смог бы заставить его сделать с этими цветами ничего стоящего – а ведь для детектива это был какой-никакой, но критерий определения ценности вещей.  
И вдруг он что-то увидел.  
Конечно же, Шерлок встречал пчёл и раньше. В детстве он видел их в саду у матери, и они даже пару раз жалили его, когда он учился в начальной школе. Но это были бесполезные насекомые. Эта же пчела прилетела на  _его_  цветок, который он вырастил из семечка. Шерлок забыл, как дышать. Даже улица внизу перестала существовать для него. Пчела ползла по извилистым лепесткам бархатцев. Она… что она делала? Пчела приближалась к центру цветка, две её задние ноги были шершавыми, толстыми и жёлтыми. А, так это пыльца (аллерген), и пчела зачем-то собирает её! Наверняка для этих целей на её ногах были какие-то волоски или шипы. Сердце Шерлока бешено колотилось, когда он молча наблюдал за насекомым. Детектив испытывал такое чувство, будто бы за один день без единого свидетеля вдруг ограбили все банки. Это было потрясающе.  
Когда пчела улетела, Шерлок помчался в комнату, ища по карманам свой телефон. Википедия, Википедия всё знает. И тут только Шерлок заметил, что сделал уже несколько вдохов, совсем забыв о выдохах, и тут же с шумом расстался с лишним запасом воздуха в лёгких. Телефон лежал на кофейном столике. Шерлок хотел написать Джону о пчеле, а если бы у него был ноутбук под рукой, он бы смог одновременно искать информацию в Википедии.   
Раздался стук в дверь. Шерлок подскочил к ней, широко распахнул и замер. Он попытался снова захлопнуть дверь, но Майкрофт успел просунуть внутрь кончик ботинка.   
\- Ей богу, Шерлок, - сказал Майкрофт. Жизнерадостное настроение Шерлока тут же улетучилось, он оставил дверь широко открытой и ушёл в комнату. Там Шерлок взял с дивана скрипку и дотронулся смычком до струн. Он попытался вспомнить самую мерзкую мелодию в своём необъятном репертуаре.   
\- У меня тут есть небольшое дельце, которое может тебя заинтересовать, - начал Майкрофт. Вдруг он замолчал. Хоть Шерлок и сидел, отвернувшись от брата, он знал, что тот сейчас смотрит на его растения. Шерлок сжал скрипку. Джон убедил его прикрепить табличку «ВЫРАСТИ, УКРОП!» на ящик, и теперь она была мокрой и выцветшей. Только запятая, написанная ручкой, по-прежнему оставалась такой же ярко-чёрной.  
Когда Майкрофт сделал вдох, явно намереваясь что-то сказать, Шерлок принялся за энергичное исполнение «Регтайма Энни», который он услышал ещё во Флориде. Его невыносимый (надоедливый, несносный) братец выдержал одиннадцать куплетов.   
Шерлок продолжал играть до тех пор, пока чёрная машина не отъехала от тротуара, а потом завершил своё выступление оглушительной визжащей нотой, более или менее отражающей его внутреннее состояние. Майкрофт оставил на столе в гостиной папку из манильской бумаги. Шерлок взял её и отправил в камин.  
Что теперь ему нужно сделать? Ах, да, он хотел написать Джону.  
Про насекомое.  
Он уже практически это сделал.   
Нет, это совершенно глупая идея. Шерлок пошёл к себе в комнату и закрыл дверь.  
  
  
  
Джон вернулся домой. Шерлок слышал, как тот выложил покупки на кухонный стол и принялся бродить по квартире. Джон, словно курица-наседка, когда приходил, всегда первым делом старался отыскать Шерлока.  
Наконец, детектив услышал стук в дверь.  
\- Шерлок? – позвал Джон.  
Шерлок лежал на кровати спиной к двери. Он знал, что когда Джон заглянет в комнату, то сразу заподозрит неладное – ведь Шерлок практически никогда не спал у себя.  
И действительно: когда Джон зашёл внутрь, он выглядел слегка озадаченным.  
\- Ты здоров? – спросил он.  
Шерлок не стал обращать на него внимания. Джон обошёл вокруг, чтобы поглядеть на соседа и проверить, жив ли тот ещё. Шерлок, не мигая, уставился на стену, обхватив локти пальцами – поза, которую Джон как-то назвал в своём блоге «крайне плохое настроение».  
Доктор медленно и шумно выдохнул через нос:  
\- Я думал, что у тебя сегодня есть дело.  
Конечно, оно у него было, и он уже с ним справился.  
\- Шерлок.  
Шерлок перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на соседа:  
\- Вообще-то дверь была закрыта.  
Джон скрестил руки на груди, как он делал, когда решался на что-то:  
\- Да, она была закрыта. Но то, что ты здесь и используешь кровать по прямому назначению, слегка тревожит меня.  
Шерлок закрыл лицо руками. Что Джону нужно от него? Он становился таким же невыносимым, как Майкрофт.  
\- Сегодня утром ты был в отличном настроении. Я имею в виду, что это очень резкая перемена даже для тебя. Таких приступов с тобой давно не случалось, несмотря на отсутствие дел.  
Шерлок опустил руки. Так вот, что у него теперь! Приступы.  
\- Уйди.  
Джон приподнял брови и открыл рот, собираясь возразить, что придало ему придурковатый вид (по-настоящему придурковатый вид!). Но потом он передумал и ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь. Шерлок снова повернулся на бок.   
 _Приступы._  Правда всегда была такой неожиданной.  _Просто невероятно, как невежественен он в…_  
Дверь опять распахнулась.   
\- Здесь был Майкрофт? – спросил Джон, и Шерлок снова растянулся на спине, всем своим видом показывая крайнее раздражение.  _Просто невероятно, как невыносим…_  
\- Он что-то сказал тебе? – Джон держал в руках выброшенную Шерлоком папку из манильской бумаги и тщетно ждал ответа.   
Затем он с совершенно нелепой в этой ситуации вежливостью сказал:  
\- Я готовлю пиццу. Не возражаешь, если я возьму немного твоего базилика?  
\- К чёрту этот проклятый базилик, - резко ответил Шерлок и широко распахнул глаза. Как он ни старался скрыть свою тайну, этот мерзавец всё равно надул его!   
Джон снова негромко спросил друга:  
\- Он что-нибудь сказал тебе?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но он был здесь.  
Тишина (по латыни  _silentium_  (глагол  _silere_ ) – безмолвие, молчать).  
\- Ты не хотел, чтобы он увидел твои растения, - догадался Джон.   
Абсурд.  
\- Это абсурд, - сказал ему Шерлок.  
Затем Джон добавил нечто совсем уж за гранью здравого смысла:  
\- Ты просто смутился.  
!!!  
Шерлок хотел снова отвернуться, но гордость ему не позволила. Когда Джон подошёл и положил папку на прикроватный столик, Шерлок, лёжа с царственным видом, даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Вместо этого он уставился в потолок, скрестив руки на груди. Джон окинул его взглядом.  
\- Ты как ребёнок, - пробормотал он.   
О, замечательно! Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Джон остановил его:  
\- Прекрати, - и сел на край кровати. Шерлоку всё-таки пришлось отвернуться.  
\- Шерлок, - вздохнул Джон. – Послушай, - начал он, а потом замолчал на долгое время.   
\- Послушай, - предпринял он вторую попытку. – То что ты не хотел, чтобы он видел твои растения…   
Нелепо - для начала. Жалко – так тоже можно сказать. Ребячество.   
\- … нормально, - произнёс Джон.  
Подождите-ка, что?  
\- Ты… тебе нравится быть экспертом по многим вопросам, и … Ладно, не так…  
Красноречивый доктор Уотсон!  
\- Ты любишь много чего, Шерлок. Преступления, загадки и всё такое прочее. Ммм… и ты… это всё для твоего ума. Это интеллектуальные занятия. А растения – они для… они не для ума, Шерлок. Они для души. И это нормально, что ты не хочешь о них рассказывать. Ясно? Это вовсе не глупо. Ты просто не привык к таким вещам. Понятно? Тебе совсем не стоит смущаться и вести себя так, будто тебе всё равно, даже если у твоих увлечений нет… научной ценности. Не всё должно служить только для тренировки твоего великого ума, - Джон сжал его плечо.  
Конечно же, он специально сказал это, чтобы Шерлоку стало ещё хуже. В глазах защипало от чего-то, подозрительно похожего на слёзы. Абсурд. Шерлок перевернулся на спину, прислонившись плечом к бедру Джона.  
\- Я видел пчелу, - признался он. Джон приоткрыл рот, словно обдумывая, что означает эта фраза.   
Шерлок нетерпеливо добавил:  
\- На бархатцах.  
\- Это замечательно, как мне кажется, - с сомнением сказал Джон. Шерлок закатил глаза:  
\- Она собирала пыльцу. Ногами, - он посмотрел на друга, ожидая ответа, но тот только кивнул, как деревянный болванчик. Шерлок тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Зачем она это делала? – спросил он. Джон удивлённо приподнял брови. – Предполагается, что ты знаешь всё про обычные вещи.  
\- Ну, пчёлы всегда этим занимаются, - ответил Джон. – Они делают из пыльцы мёд.  
Мёд… Шерлок прокрутил этот факт в голове. Он не знал, что пчёлы делают мёд. Шерлок думал, что мёд делают в супермаркетах.  
\- Как они превращают пыльцу в мёд?  
\- Ну, я думаю, они едят её, а потом выплёвывают назад – так и получается мёд.  
(Позднее следует проверить этот факт, но пока это было неважно).  
Это довольно интересно.  
\- И как этот мёд потом собирают?  
Джон почесал лоб:  
\- Я точно не знаю. Хочешь, посмотрю в Интернете?  
\- Нет, не нужно.  
Они посидели молча некоторое время. Потом Джон сказал:  
\- Я купил тесто для пиццы. Думаю, она нам не помешает.   
\- У тебя есть помидоры?  
\- Да.  
\- А что ещё?  
\- Свежая моцарелла и соус.   
\- Хм.  
\- Поможешь мне готовить?  
Джон впервые осмелился задать такой вопрос, и Шерлок решил отдать ему должное и поразмышлять над этим на досуге.  
\- Я посмотрю, как ты будешь это делать, - наконец сказал он, и Джон улыбнулся.  
  
  
На следующий день Шерлоку прислали необычную посылку. Миссис Хадсон расписалась за неё и оставила на столе в прихожей. Внутри было маленькое, незнакомое Шерлоку растение – из тех, которые нужно пересаживать в горшки, чтобы они потом правильно росли. На табличке было написано: « _Camillia Sinensis_ , или чайный куст. Требуется обильный полив и яркое освещение. Выращивать при температуре: +10 - +30˚C». Рядом лежала карточка, на которой мелким аккуратным почерком Майкрофта было выведено:   
«Это развлечёт Джона на некоторое время. Чайный куст сложно вырастить в условиях Лондона, но всё возможно, если приложить старание».  
Шерлок долго стоял, держа куст в руках. Он услышал, как наверху Джон расхаживает по кухне, и улыбнулся. Пожалуй, стоит позволить ему посадить это растение.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Набиско" - американская фирма, выпускающая печенья и пирожные  
> ** Масала - чай с молоком и смесью из индийских специй и трав


End file.
